diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanting
Enchanting is a Diablo III feature introduced in Reaper of Souls. Carried out by the Mystic, it allows players to re-roll one of the properties of a rare, set, or legendary class item for another, possibly better random property. Players are required to pay a gold and material cost to complete the Enchanting process.2013-10-25, Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls adds The Mystic to its Artisans. Polygon, accessed on 2013-10-26 Enchanting rares takes normal crafting materials like Veiled Crystal, and Death's Breath, but legendaries/set items will require a Fiery Brimstone or Forgotten Soul. Enchanting Legendary jewelry costs no Gold, but takes Gems instead (Imperial quality on level 70). When enchanting, the player must first choose one property; a question mark in the list of properties will show a list of the potential affixes that can roll. The new affix must always be of the same type as the affix chosen (i.e., a primary affix cannot be re-rolled to a secondary affix, or vice versa), and in general cannot duplicate an existing affix. Once one affix is enchanted, no other affixes can be re-rolled, but the enchanted affix can be re-rolled at any time. A maximum of five affixes are available for re-rolling. Objects that normally roll six affixes will have one that cannot be altered, which is often item-type specific: for example, Demon Hunter Quivers cannot re-roll their increased attack speed bonuses. Enchanting gives the option to choose one of two new affixes, or keep the current affix. One of the two new affixes may be the same as the current affix, allowing for attempts to re-roll higher values without changing affixes. The new affix is not guaranteed to be better than the current affix (e.g., attempting to re-roll a 6.0% Critical Hit Chance on a Ring can result in values lower than 6.0%). Keeping the original affix does not refund the cost of the enchanting attempt..The chances to roll each stat are not ''evenly distributed; some affixes are more rare than others.Diablo Fans: Rarity of affixes The process may be repeated ''ad infinitum, ''as long as player has the required materials. However, for all but Legendary/Set jewelry items, the gold cost of each enchanting on the same item increases multiplicatively, stacking infinitely. The materials required remain the same. For Legendary/Set jewelry, the costs are the exact same (even the one gem needed), in part because jewelry tends to have more affixes that can roll. Only one property can be chosen to re-roll, and it cannot be the orange one (special legendary property). Once that property is selected, no other can be re-rolled, even if the original property is restored. Primary properties can be replaced with primary only, and secondary with secondary only.2013-12-05, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Gameplay Systems + Crusader Panel Transcript. ''Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-05 Once a player Enchants an item, it will (if it isn't already) become bound to their account and can no longer be traded to other players.2013-10-24, Reaper of Souls First Look: The Mystic. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-25 Another restriction is that items earned prior to the 2.0 patch may not be enchanted.Blizzard Entertainment, 2014-03-12. Loot found after patch 2.0.1 can be enchanted - Forums - Diablo III. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed 2014-04-03 Development Originally, the Mystic allowed players to reset stats of Enchanting in the event of dissatisfaction. However, after a single property had been changed via Enchanting, all other properties became "locked in" and could not be re-rolled. As of patch 2.0.5, Enchanting can no longer roll both optional properties identical to the original one (for example, if one re-rolls Vitality, one of the two new options could be Vitality, but not both). In addition, affixes allowed for a Legendary/Set item that normally do not roll for that slot are pulled back into the pool of possible affixes should they be the affix selected for rerolling. For example, re-rolling the elemental bonus on a Stone of Jordan will allow elemental bonuses to be rolled. References Category: Diablo III Category: Gameplay